


Podfic: The Accident

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Corner of the World [13]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident occurs while Clark and Lex fool around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corner of the World 13: The Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166041) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



Chapter 13 of the Corner of the World Universe

This chapter shows Lex starting to get closer to Clark's secret while letting himself actually opening up emotionally and Clark admitting to both himself and to Lex that the relationship is something serious --- of course only after Clark initially freaks out in the bedroom during smexy time.

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?wuj885i64nl87yk)


End file.
